Hogsmead
by mari.92.11.3
Summary: Lily and James somehow end up at Madam Puddifoot's on a Hosmead visit.


He pressed her against the wall and kissed her gently

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her gently. They both knew that they shouldn't have been doing this—Head Boy and Girl should _not _be glued at the lips while on duty. If anyone caught them, they would be in detention for a few weeks…

But honestly, Lily could care less. She'd once claimed, when she was eleven, that kissing was nasty and gross, and he'd agreed with her, after throwing something equally nasty and gross at her. It was only _slightly_ ironic.

She pulled away and smiled. "Bet McGonagall's around the corner."

"As if she doesn't know already." He shrugged, releasing her as though nothing had happened.

"Yeah… well… I keep hoping, you know. You make such a horrible impression, what would she say?"

"What would your parents say?"

"My parents _adore _you. When I brought you home for Christmas, they thought you were some sort of cute and furry pet that we could just keep and feed—"

"Your sister didn't."

"I told you, James, you give off such a horrible impression." She told him with a slight grin.

"And what do _you_ do, dearest Lily?" he retorted, smirking, "My grandmother seemed to think you were too skinny."

"And that I was too short."

"You're not short." He stepped back as though to take her in. "Wait, maybe you are."

"Very funny, Potter."

"Any time, Evans."

"Always at my service, yes?"

"_Always_." He whispered, coming closer again. She let him kiss her for a few seconds, then ducked playfully out of his grasp and walked down the street casually. He ran to catch up with her, catching her hand. It was really a pain, trying to 'supervise' students as the ran about Hogsmead Village while trying to take a break themselves. But Lily didn't really mind—she knew most of the younger students well enough to know that they were responsible, and James himself thought she was responsible enough to know who was and wasn't responsible.

"James," she said suddenly, "weren't we supposed to be doing something extra-curricular today?"

She raised an eyebrow, and she glared at him. "Not that way! I meant academically related. Didn't Dumbledore say something?"

"Maybe. I wasn't really listening."

"He brought you into his office, gave you chocolates and tea, and explained everything to you from top to bottom so that you _wouldn't listen?_"

"He brought you in too! And you didn't listen either, apparently, since you don't know."

"At least I _tried_—"

"Lily." He told her soothingly, before either of them could get riled up. "Could we not bicker for once?"

"Fine."

"Say it's only because you love me," he plead mockingly.

"Only because you're a prat…"

"You've been talking to Sirius, haven't you?" he asked, fake-shocked.

"_You've _been talking to Kattie. I was only trying to make you jealous," she joked. He nudged her lightly in the ribs, "Let's go somewhere quiet."

"Such as…?"

"I dunno…We could grab Kattie and the boys and go to the Hogshead?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear that had managed to escape her cap. He tugged at the hat itself—it was one of those leather shipyard-worker caps that The Beatles had worn in the early sixties. Her friends had told her she was a dork—_he _thought it was rather cute.

"The _Hogshead_, James?" she asked skeptically. "Why not the three broomsticks, or—"

"Madame Puddifoot's?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I was about to say Honeydukes, but I didn't know you had a secret passion for pink and confetti."

"Oh Lily," he said quietly, mockingly, "didn't you know? It's _always _been my dream to go into that shop and get covered in confetti with you."

"Oh James!" she sighed, playing along, "I would _love _to go get covered in confetti with you!"

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"You're kidding."

"No, honestly. I've always wondered what goes on in there."

"No, you haven't. Don't tell me Sirius has never been in there with one of his more romantic flings and told you all about it."

"It was Peter, actually; Sirius refused."

"Peter has hormones?" she gasped.

James laughed. "Yes, Lily. Come on,"

She didn't take his arm.

"Please?"

"James."

"Lily-pie!"

"What the hell?"

"_Please?_"

"Fine, James. You get fifteen minutes in there."

"Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Twenty." They had arrived at the store—Lily hadn't even realized they'd begun to walk—and James opened the door for her. "After you, dear."

"Thank you, love." She returned, going in. She nearly gagged at the sight of it. There was _far _too much pink, with those stupid looking, random balloons floating above the heads of couples.

"Table for two?" A stout woman asked them.

"Yup." James said cheerfully.

Lily rolled her eyes as the woman sat them down in a corner of the store, right under one of the bigger balloons.

"I'm going to kill you, James."

"How about you kiss me instead?"

"No PDA."

"Right. Can we get some tea, please?" he added to the lady, who had been waiting to take their order. She scribbled that down and left.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked jokingly, taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"There isn't. That would be why I didn't want to come here to begin with, Jamie."

"That's alright." He shrugged, now intent on her fingernails. The lady came back, handed them their tea, and left.

She tickled his palm and smiled a little. "Think Filch has ever been in here?"

"With Madam Pince?" he grinned.

"Who else?"

"I don't know… he and Mrs. Norris seem rather familiar."

"That's _disgusting_, James."

"Lily, Lily… Why do you put up with me?" he laughed.

"Because I'm madly in love with you," she told him eagerly, "because of your dashing good looks and amazing quidditch talent."

"I knew it!"

Suddenly the enormous balloon at their heads exploded, and Lily, who had taken off her hat, got a ridiculous amount of it in her hair.

"Don't you think this is a little stupid?" she said, smiling crookedly.

"Never, Lily-Pie."

"I swear, James, if you say that _one _more time—"

"Lily-Pie, Lily-Pie, Lily-Pie!"

She downed her cup of tea in one gulp, left a galleon on the table, and pulled him up by the shirt collar. He followed along—a couple of people wolf-whistled—with a grin on his face. Once they were safely outside, behind the building where no one would see them, she shoved him against a wall and tiptoed so that she was extremely close. Then she pecked his lips and leaned back on her heels.

"That's it?" he asked, disappointed, "Here I thought I was in for something good…"

"You don't deserve it."

He switched places with her, so that she was the one against the wall, and—

"Erm… Lily?"

She pulled away from James, who also looked back, to see a small fifth year prefect looking at them awkwardly. "A fourth-year Ravenclaw set a tree on fire and can't seem to douse it…"

"Oh bother…" she sighed. "Come on, James, it's your duty too."

"I know…" He followed her with a sigh, and the prefect led them to the fire.


End file.
